1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus operable to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-2007-168277A discloses an inkjet recording apparatus including: a conveyor belt that is stretched around an upstream-side pulley and a downstream-side pulley; an inkjet head disposed to be opposed to the conveyor belt; an upstream-side nip roller cooperating with the upstream-side pulley to grip the conveyor belt therebetween; and a downstream-side nip roller cooperating with the downstream-side pulley to grip the conveyor belt therebetween (see FIG. 2 of JP-2007-168277A).
In the inkjet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-2007-168277A, a paper sheet as a supplied recording medium collides with the upstream-side nip roller just before being gripped between the upstream-side nip roller and conveyor belt. There is a case where the paper sheet is conveyed in a direction inclined with respect to a predetermined direction (in which the sheet is to be conveyed), due to its collision with the upstream-side nip roller. Further, a load acting on the conveyed paper sheet is changed, when the paper sheet passes through between the upstream-side nip roller and the conveyor belt, and when the paper sheet comes to be gripped between the downstream-side nip roller and the conveyor belt. Such a change could deteriorate quality of an image recorded on the paper sheet.